


From Appointment to Date

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lily, you know our standing lunch… appointment.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Well, what would you say if – sometime – we turned that appointment into a… date?” </p>
<p>“…I’d say… what took you so long?"</p>
<p>Summary sucks, I know. The story is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Appointment to Date

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. I'd love to do more Lily/Theo in the future, I love them. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Lily, you know our standing lunch… appointment.” Theo nervously asked Lily.

“Yeah?” Lily answered, confidently. Theo had gotten his confidence back, thanks to RJ, but he was extremely nervous when it came to Lily. He was afraid she’d say no and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“Well, what would you say if – sometime – we turned that appointment into a… date?” Theo asked timidly. He was really hoping she’d say yes, everyone kept telling him that she liked him but what if they read it wrong? What if she didn’t? What if---

“…I’d say… what took you so long?” Lily beamed at him, cutting off his inner freak out. Theo smiled at her and sighed inwards. All that worrying for nothing!

Later, he was working at JKP with Fran and it hit him, she didn’t reject him. Far from it, she accepted quite quickly, she didn’t really even think it over before agreeing. In fact, she said he was late… Was he really that oblivious?

“Yes, you really are that oblivious.” Fran said to him, from her spot next to him at the cash register.

Theo looked at her with a confused face and she smirked, laughing a bit.

“You said that out loud, Theo. Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who heard. Oh and also, Mr. Jenkins. But we’re not going to tell anyone.” Fran said smiling, giving Mr. Jenkins his change. Mr. Jenkins nodded at him; he was a regular and had a soft spot for the staff. He’d also been waiting a very long time for Lily and Theo to get together.

Theo flushed and made an excuse about being needed in the kitchen. He almost ran faster than he did when charging Rinshi, Fran thought.

Days later, Theo and Lily were on their lunch appoint--- no, their lunch date. It was very different. They talked about things they didn’t talk about before. They got to know each other better and Theo realized that he was even more in love with Lily. Not that he’d tell her that, yet at least. He’s pretty sure you’re supposed to wait to say that. Even if he’d been in love with Lily since they first met at the Pai Zhuq academy. Again, he wasn’t going to say that to Lily just yet.

Soon after, one lunch date turned into two which turned into 3 and kept growing. Before Theo knew it, they weren’t just having lunch dates but they were also going to dinner and movies and pretty much any place a boyfriend and girlfriend went. That’s what they were, after all. He’d accidentally wondered that out loud and Lily had laughed at him and affectionately called him an idiot, but she assured him that she didn’t mind because he was her idiot. That made Theo smile. Of course, they still did their annual lunch date, that would never change.

After a while, Theo thought it was a good time to tell Lily that he loved her; only to have her beat him to it. He should’ve known that she would be the one to say it first. That’s Lily for you. 

Theo did tell her that he loved her, though, he also told her about how he’d loved her since they first met. Lily hugged him and told him again that she loved him.

Years went by and the two stayed together, going on their annual lunch dates and continued to love each other. They had their annual lunch dates until their deaths, when they were old and could barely walk so lunch date meant eating in their kitchen instead of trying to go anywhere. That didn’t matter to either one; a lunch date was a lunch date no matter what.


End file.
